Breaking a Fusions Trust
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: So, we know Bren blamed everything on Dax and Beyal because they were the newcomers but in this AU he blamed them because of their gems. Dax because Jaspers typically stick with their diamonds and Beyal because he's a fusion. How do the two react after that? (This is a Monsuno, Gravity Falls and Steven Universe mixture. But the main characters come from Monsuno and Gravity Falls.)


**Breaking a Fusions Trust:**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This story came to mind at 1 in the morning! Based off the episode _"_**Trust"**_ _but in a Crystal Gems AU. Medea is a Peridot sent by Yellow Diamond to end the Crystal Gems and her lackeys are Rubies. Chase is a Topaz and leader of the Crystal Gems, Jinja is an Amber, Bren is an Emerald, Dax is a Jasper and Beyal is a fusion of Sunstone and Moonstone making Hematite. Also I made a small change as to the reason why Bren blamed Beyal in this story. It has to do with his visions. (This is a Monsuno, Gravity Falls and Steven Universe mixture. But the main characters come from Monsuno and Gravity Falls.)_

**Summary: So, we know Bren blamed everything on Dax and Beyal because they were the newcomers but in this AU he blamed them because of their gems. Dax because Jaspers typically stick with their diamonds and Beyal because he's a fusion. How do the two react after that?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to Jeremy Padawer and Man of Action**

* * *

"Hey is it just me, or are you guys acting weird?" Chase said, fingers running across his upper arm over his shining gem.

"What are you talking about?" Jinja asked sitting in front of a fire next to Bren who tapped at his Tech-Pad.

"I mean the fact that Dax and Beyal haven't stayed at camp during the day for more than five minutes a piece." Their leader deadpanned.

"I guess it's what outsiders do." Bren snarked as Chase raised an eyebrow and Jinja face palmed.

"Why are you like this?" the Amber groused. "Just apologize to them already!"

"No, because then I would be lying straight to their faces!"

"Okay, pause both of you!" Their leader snapped. "Jinja until Bren grows up a few thousand years, how about you explain?"

"Hey!" The Emerald looked up.

"Gladly." She sighed pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Bren told Dax and Beyal that the reason you left was because of them."

"Huh? Bren?"

"What? I was tired and wasn't thinking rationally…"

"Seems like you're still not thinking straight since you won't apologize."

"Jinja enough. What exactly did you say Bren?"

"O-Oh… I'm not quite s-sure now."

"He told Dax that he didn't belong because Jaspers always stay loyal to their Diamonds unlike real rebels like Amethysts and Bismuths. And he told Beyal that he was a freak that should not exist really."

"JINJA!" Bren looked mortified at the look their leader was sending him.

"Bren! How could you ever say that?!"

"My thoughts exactly." An accented voice called from the treetops. "I may not exactly respect ya glasses but, I actually do like Princess and little Paz's company. And, when you aren't complaining I like you too."

"That means ninety-percent of the time he can't stand him." Jinja giggled covering her mouth with her gem hand as her glasses wearing friend groaned in frustration.

"Possibly but don't worry his words didn't hurt my feelings." The Jasper shrugged leaning against the tree casually. "Can't say the same for the little monkfish. Half of him is literally trying to tear apart from himself to try and come to an agreement from your disrespectful words."

"...ugh, like I didn't feel bad enough." The emerald covered his forehead gem in shame.

"I'll go check on him." Chase offered, heading towards the riverbank they were resting by.

"Now that I think about it… what is he a fusion of?" Jinja wondered aloud.

"I have a feeling we're going to figure it out soon… and it won't be pretty…" muttered Bren.

"You and me both." Their friend agreed, a distant look on his face as he gazed at the area Chase went.

* * *

**Riverbank:**

As Chase made his way over, he could hear Beyal's voice, though a bit more harsh than he's ever heard the soft spoken fusion ever speak.

"I don't want to forgive him! Or Jinja for not standing up for us!"

"We must, it's destiny…" Suddenly his voice was a lot softer before a pained groan escaped the smaller gem.

"Forget destiny! If you want to forgive him and get stepped all over, be my guest! Cause I want no part of it!" And with a flash of light, Beyal no longer stood there, just two smaller gems. A sunstone with long fluffy hair and a shorter moonstone with short fluffy hair. The sunstone was huffing as she crossed her arms and glared at the moonstone who only sighed sadly.

"...I'm hurt too but you have to understand, we have to do this." the Moonstone murmured bringing a hand up to brush against his beautiful gem with a gentle touch. "If we want to grow closer with them, we must do as they say and, brush it under the hatchet, Mabel…"

_Ah, that was the Beyal's innocence mix._

"Two things Dip. A.) It's either bury the hatchet or brush it under the rug and B.) what if they don't want us to grow closer to them?"

"..." The first glow of hestience appeared in the moonstone called Dip's eyes. "B-But… Chase and Dax want us here…"

"Two for two. Yippee cayay." The sunstone rolled her eyes. "Look, I'd do anything for you but, I'm not forgiving them baby bro."

"For the love of, it was a few hours difference Mabel!"

"Don't care I'm older so what I say goes!~"

Chase went to step close only to step on a stick.

_Go figure._

Instantly, the Sunstone (Mabel) summoned her weapon. A staff with a wrecking ball on one end and stood in front of the moonstone who looked startled. Knowing he was caught, Chase came out hands up in surrender.

"Oh, it's just you Chase…" Dip smiled and put a hand onto of Mabel's to make her put down the weapon. Her bright eyes stayed trained on him a moment longer before lowering the staff.

"I just wanted to come and check on you and it seems I was right to." He shook his head. "You've literally torn yourself into two."

"It was Mabel's fault."

"It was all Dipper."

They glanced at each other, before changing their stories.

"I guess as oldest it is my fault."

"It must've been my mistake…"

They glanced at one another before just sighing and hanging their heads.

"We give." They said in sync.

"Look, I really want you guys to come back with the team and talk with Bren and maybe as Dipper I presume?" A nod. "Said, Brush it under the hatchet?"

"Please don't encourage that!" The sunstone face palmed. "I'm trying to teach him… it's a process though."

"He said I was right!" Dipper positively beamed. "I knew I was learning!"

"Besides, if that Clod wanted to come talk to us, why hasn't he himself?"

"Yeah…" The Moonstone seemed to be catching onto what his sister was getting at.

"You know that imbecile, always embarrassed to say his true feelings."

"Unless they're insults." The two gems deadpanned.

An awkward laugh and a pleading look later, and the two gems were following him.

* * *

**Camp Site:**

"Aw, guys… I don't think I'm readyyyyy….!" Bren whined for the umpteenth time.

"You're gonna do fine you stupid rock."

"Heyy be nice…"

"She's right mate, just stay cool and tell the monkfish you're sorry."

"Hey guys we're back!" They heard Chase call out at the sound of feet approaching, but they all stopped themselves from greeting them when they realised that there was an extra pair of feet.

Chase came out of the bushes first before being followed by the two gems, who they guessed made up Beyal. The moonstone looked shyly at them from behind the sunstone who smiled at Dax and completely ignored Bren and Jinja.

"Uhhh…." Bren's mind broke a little bit at seeing the two small gems.

"Hey, I'm sunstone Mabel and this is my brother moonstone Dipper." The girl nodded. "I'm not letting anyone near him until I know you really mean your words."

"Sorry about her, she's a bit mad." The blue gem looked like he wanted to melt into the earth. "I'm not mad, really."

"Well, Bren, Jinja… do you have anything you want to say?" Chase prompted pushing his best friends forward a bit.

"Erm… listen I know I said some harsh things but… I didn't mean it okay?" A deep breath from the green gem. "You know my severe paranoia is kinda like an idiocy thing with me."

"...It's okay-"

"No it's not." Mabel cut off her brother, eyes cold. "I like the sincerity but, you have to earn back my trust. Not only as Sunstone but also as Beyal."

"I'm also sorry. I didn't mean for it all to escalate the way it did that night." Jinja said. "I should have stood up for you but… I stood by Bren's side as he attacked you not only verbally but even going as far as to fight you…"

"..." This time Moonstone didn't say anything as he shuffled his feet.

"...Like I told Bren. I accept your apology but you have to work on our trust again."

"Great!" Chase clapped his hands together. "Now, can we ask you two some questions?"

"Sure!" Suddenly, Mabel's personality switched to bubbly and all over the place. "What's up?"

"Why do you stay fused like that the whole time?"

"Erm… why don't you ask Bren? It's one of the reasons he blamed us the way he did…" Dipper gestured for the Emerald to take the question.

"Oh geez… well, Dipper was from Blue Diamonds court… because of his brief visions he was often locked in the palace walls and kept within eyesight of White or Blue Diamond. But, one day while on his way to battle he met a Sunstone who took a special interest in his safety. Even going against the Diamonds to keep him safe… which means constantly watching over their backs and making sure no one got their hands on Dipper again. And one day…"

"We just fused and became Hematite, otherwise known as Beyal." Mabel confirmed. "And it just felt so right. Two arms, two legs and four eyes! What's not to love! Although, Dip never lets me be in charge for more than a few nanoseconds at a time, I just feel better knowing that as Beyal I'll always keep Dipper safe!"

"M-Mabelllll shut uppppp!" Dipper whined shaking her back and forth as she giggled nonsenedly. "I'm not that weak! And you're not in control too often cause you have crazy ideas!"

"I have a question though," interjected Jinja. "Why do you call him your little brother?"

"Oh dear god no." Dipper face palmed and his face became even more solemn,

"BECAUSE WE WERE MADE IN THE SAME KINDERGARTEN BUT!" A loud gasp. "I WAS BORN A FEW HOURS AND ALMOST A WHOLE DAY AHEAD OF DIPPER!"

"Now, she'll never stop."

"Okay, where does Monkfish's innocence and no clue questions come from?" Dax intercepted.

"Wellll, mostly Dipper who only understands book and nerd. But I have some questions sometimes and it killllllls me not to know."

"What's it like sharing a body?" Jinja shot the next question without a thought.

"Well, at first it was irritating because of our lack of control and completely different personalities. But eventually we found out how Beyal works out as we fuse, so it was worth it in the end."

"I'd bet."

"Can you fuse for us?" Bren suddenly asked as he got within Sunstone's personal space bubble.

"Sure." And with a twirl, she was bowing towards Dipper. "This dance good sir?"

"God. J-Just shut up for a minute."

A giggle and soon she pulled the smaller gem closer as he sighed once more. She dipped him as they twirled happily, he squealed and squeaked happily, as she slowly lifted him into her arms and a bright light appeared in their places.

As they stopped glowing there stood Beyal arms wrapped taunt around his waist as the glow finally died down.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He smiled as he cried in happiness as looked at his friends happily. "When they disagree, it's like trying to talk to a Diamond…"

They all laughed as the fusion sat down with a heavy breath, looking at the fire they had started. The others watched him curiously as he prodded the fire with a stick.

"We didn't want to meet you like that… Gosh Dippers so embarrassed right now…" Another pause. "We shouldn't stay here for too long… we must move soon… That Peridot called Medea is heading here soon… and she has a crazy idea in that head of her's I believe…"

"You're right."

* * *

**Camp Site: Night:**

That night as Bren watched over the fire, he noticed Beyal's body toss and turn futilely trying to run away from whatever was terrorizing him in his dream. Biting his lip, the Emerald leaned over to wake the fusion before he suddenly sat up with a terrified gasp. The glasses wearing gem watched as the other stood and stumbled down the stream.

"Well, so much for wanting to talk about it…" The other gem huffed before looking down sadly. He doesn't remember seeing Beyal return but he gets up to wake Dax for his shift.

"Where's the monkfish?" Dax yawned as he stretched his arms above himself.

"A walk after a nightmare."

"When did he leave?" A curious glance around.

"Uh… an hour ago…" Maybe?

"And you didn't wake anyone to tell someone?"

"I think he's just meditating somewhere to ya know clear his head or something…"

They heard an explosion.

"Or maybe not…"

"You wake the others Imma head out there!" The Jasper summoned his helmet and took off.

"Chase, Jinja get up… I think Beyal's in trouble…" He shook both of his long time friends until they began to sit up.

"What are you talking about Bren?"

Another explosion and suddenly Chase and Jinja looked more aware. The Topaz stood up, summoning his sword and shield as Jinja summoned her spear, Bren nervously summoned his shield as they began to run towards the cause of the explosions.

Once they reached the area, they were greeted by an annoying Peridot and her Ruby lackies. "Good day, you traitorous pebbles, I just coming to collect a certain gem for homeworld. Thanks for managing to unfuse them! In that time frame, I managed to get a good reading on the Moonstone that my diamond wants to reunite with Blue Diamond."

They gasped for in one of her cells was Dipper, bruised up and unconscious. The large Ruby roared as he threw Mabel down as she grunted upon impact. As she looked up and saw her Moonstone being held in a cell she immediately tried standing back up to try and save him.

"DIPPER!" She called hoping to get a reaction but he remained unconscious. She summoned her weapon once more and stood up ready to fight the giant Ruby.

Suddenly the Ruby groaned as something large rammed it's head into his guts. Looking down a growl escaped him as he noticed that it the defective Jasper Dax.

"I don't think that's your's Medea." He chuckled, jumping up and ramming into the side of her ship this time. "I believe that is half of our monkfish!"

"Ughhh! You irritating Clod!" The Peridot all but screeched as she shot a laser at him with her limb enhancers.

"Bren sneak up there and save Dipper…" Chase whispered to his friend as they arrived on the scene.

"Why do I have to do it?" The Emerald whined, trying to inch away from the battle field.

"Well, you want to try and make it up to Mabel right? Get her other half back and you might just get that in one shot." Jinja snorted at her friends cowardice.

"Aw man… alright." And with that he waited for the Ruby to engage Chase and Jinja in combat as he rushed by grabbing the Sunstone by the hand and dragged her along. Just as they made it to the ship, Dax was able to irritate Medea enough for her to jump down and try to take him out herself.

"Come on, climb this way." The glasses wearing teen whispered as Mabel and him scaled the ship. As they made it to the top, he began hacking the lock to the cages confinements. It only took a few moments before they were able to get inside. Just as they did Dipper began to come around with a small groan.

"Hey bud… how you feeling?" Mabel whispered.

"Like I want a good nights sleep for once but… I'll settle for what I can get at this point."

"That's my baby bro. Come on let's fuse! I have a plan!"

"A-Alright?" With one last confused glance at Bren who shrugged a bright light enveloped the two and soon they were Beyal again.

"Bren, Mabel would like to know would you fuse with us?" The glasses wearing gem felt his eyes water as he closed his eyes.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Mm. You've proved yourself a true ally to us once again."

"Alright." Bren was nervous. He'd never fuse before. Not even with Jinja or Chase. This was a new level he was willing to explore a bit more.

Beyal took his hand but Bren soon took the lead as he waltzed with the slighter fusion for a bit before tossing him up and opening his arms to catch him. But before they touched fully, A bright light enveloped them.

Their body grew larger as four arms sprouted out of their sides, and two more eyes sprouted on their face. Once they finished they had successfully wrecked Medea's ship and was glaring down at her.

"Who the crag are you?!" The peridot hissed venomously.

"Your worst nightmare but my friends call me Black Tourmaline." The giant male smiled toothily at his friends before lifting his foot and kicking the Ruby across the clearing causing them to poof for the time being. Turning back to the Peridot he cracked his knuckles and tilted his head to the side. "You sure you still want to fight me? You have no communication. No way to call back up. And I just took out your friends for the time being."

With another hiss, the evil gem turned tail.

"Nice one guys." Chase congratulated as Black Tourmaline began to unfuse. As Bren stood there holding Beyal in his arms, he cheered as he threw the smaller gem up catching him this time and hugging him tightly to himself.

"We did it Beyal!"

"We protected everyone!" The little fusion looked so happy at the prospect as everyone joined into the celebrating.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, that's all folks. Hope you liked it and that it wasn't too all over the place. But I finished it at like 3 so I am proud! Stayed tuned for any of my other stories! I'll be more into these fandoms and others.**


End file.
